


Rainy Sunday

by Spoon_In_The_Jar



Series: Domestic Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_In_The_Jar/pseuds/Spoon_In_The_Jar
Summary: Draco wakes up alone on the one day he shouldn't. Harry didn't even now what was happening.Fluff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Domestic Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557298
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Rainy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this. Hope you like it.

If you asked Draco which he hated more a cold bed, or a rainy day. He would probably say a cold bed over all, but today had both instore for him, a cold bed and a rainy day. 

Now normally he would understand that Harry had to leave, but today was a Sunday, and Harry had Sunday's off just like everyone else's that worked at the Ministry. 

But Draco couldn't find the very much chosen one anywhere! He had look all threw the house but couldn't find him. He began to worry that maybe just maybe Harry left him. That he wasn't happy with him anymore. 

The more Draco thought about it the more he realized that it was possible. 

  
  


Harry had got up not even 10 minutes before Draco woke. He had decided that he would go and get them Breakfast from their favorite restaurant across the street. He had ordered, and he was on his way back assuming that Draco was still asleep. 

Draco was now having a full on mental break down. He felt so dumb believing that Harry Potter, the very Harry Potter had fallen for him. Then he heard it, the front door opening. 

"Harry!?" Draco yelled and ran to him. Harry didn't know what happened, but he wasn't going to bring it up.

"Love, what is wrong?" Harry asked in a soothing tone.

Draco didn't answer he just nuzzled into Harry's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
